Electronic calendaring systems have provided users with a way to keep track of their schedules, appointments and related information. Typically, such calendaring systems provide a visual user interface. In many cases, however, a visual user interface is unnecessary. Further, it may be inadequate. As an example, consider a salesperson having access only to a standard telephony phone, but who desires to maintain his/her calendar at his/her sales headquarters. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to interact with such an electronic calendaring system for entering appointments and the like audibly via the phone. Additionally, consider an individual having a handicap or by preference desiring at least some interaction with a calendaring system to be audio or speech based rather than visual. In this context, it would also be desirable to have a speech based calendaring system.